Daughter?
by fia- salvatore- cullen
Summary: Wouldn't everyone like to see how Damon Slavatore takes on fatherhood? Well if thats so then read this. Complete Bamon. So if you love bamon you'll love this. Overprotective daddy anyone. Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's POV

I had left to protect her. I would have given my life for her. But now she was starting to asks questions like were was her father. Of course I gave her no anwsers. I tried not to think of him. I tried to forget. But looking at her it was hard. She was deffintly her fathers daughter. All I had to do was looked into those black eyes and remember him. She wanted anwsers and that was why I was here. In the Florence airport. With my 17 year old half witch-half vampire daughter.

Me myself a vampire.''Are you sure you want to do this?''I ask my daughter for the fifth time since we left New York.''Yes Bonnie, I'm sure.''Sophie anwsers. She doesn't call me mom in public for I look to be 21.''I know you want anwsers but you may not like what you find.''I explain to my daughter.''Look, I want to know all the people from your past. Elena, Mederith, Matt, Stefan,... Dad.''Sophie whispers. The last time I heard was that Stefan eneded up turning Elena about sixteen years ago and they were living in the Slavatore Mansioin. Mederith and Alaric

got married and have two kids. They were living with Elena. Matt married a girl named Jenny and they had son. And Damon was living with Elena and Stefan. Who was I to deny her the truth?''Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.''I state.''Thank you!''she says excitedly. We walked out of the air port and into the brillant city of Florence. I hailed a cab quickly and asked him to take us to the Salvatore mansion.

''Do you think they'll like me?''Sophia asks as the cab starts to drive.''Of course what is not to like.''I reply.''Thanks.''she replies and the rest of the ride was pretty silent. Once there I pulled Sophie out of the cab quickly. Throwing money at the cab driving. The mansion was huge and made all out of marble. I stood Sophie in front of me looking her right in the eye.''No matter what happens I love you. Don't forget that.''I state.''I love you too mom.''she replies and hugs me.''You ready?''she asks.''No but lets do this anyways.''I reply.

We walk to the doorman hand in hand.''We are here to see Damon and Stefan Salvatore.''I spoke clearly.''Do you have an appoitment ma'm.''the doorman asks.''No buttell them it is an old friend. Names Bonnie Mchollough.''I state. The doorman tips his hat in sign that says wait. He quickly disapears and goes inside.''What now?''Sophie asks anxiosly.''Now, we wait.''I state smiling slightly.

Elena's POV

Me, Stefan, Damon, Mederith, Alaric, Matt and Jenny all sat in the living room watching little Jeremy walk from his seat to the toys on the floor. Chauncy walks in quickly.''Sorry Mister. Slavatore but there is a young lady at the door saying she knows you. Her name is Bonnie Mchollough.''Chauncy states. My body goes tense. And Damon is already on his feet telling Chauncy to send her in iddemtially. Seven anxios bodies wait while the doorman goes to invite 'Bonnie' in.''Jenny maybe you should take the kids upstairs.''Matt says tightly.

Jenny picks up Jeremy and quickly takes him and Mederith's boy and girl upstairs. That was when it happended I heard footsteps in the hallway. My vampire hearing working perfectly fine. Bonnie walks in with a girl that looks like Damon. They stop unsure how to approach us. Bonnie's red hair was longer and curler. Her eyes such a light brown they are almost gold. Her skin pale. You could tell she was a vampire. Her beauty shown of vamprism. The young girl no more then 17 had long black curly hair. But what was so much like Daon her eyes were black you could almost see stars in them. She was small and petite like Bonnie. Bonnie then took an unsure step forward.

''Hello guys, I'm sure you remeber me and this is my daughter.''Bonnie spoke clearly her voice echoing everything. She wasn't that little girl anymoe. As the younge giirl stepped forward you could see how protective Bonnie was of her. Everyones eyes turned to Damon. Whose eys almost bulged out of his head.


	2. authors note

**Hey, guys.**

**I know you wanted a chapter and it is coming but I need some help. **

**I was wondering if I should make Sophie already have a boyfriend or if I should make her fall for one of the maids that work there.**

**Thanks so much for your help. I love when you guys review and thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**So please tell me your opion.**

**Love Sophie.**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my ears or eyes. Bonnie had a daughter. A daughter who happend to look just like me. Me and Bonnie had been a couple back then. I had been in love with her. And the night I told her I spent the night. And then she disapeared just left without a trace. Of course I tried to find her but nothing worked. Now she was back and I found Bonnie's eyes. It was clearly written there that this girl was my daughter.

''I'm sorry just to show up but I really wanted to finally meet you guys.''Bonnie's daughter..my daughter... our daughter apologized. No one said anything we all just stared.''We can leave if you want.''Bonnie says and it was like she never left.''No!''Elena shouted as the turned to go.''No stay.''Elena whispers.''Thank you.''my daughter says beaming. Bonnie,Elena and Mederith looked at eachother and flew into eachothers arms.

I guess sisterhood lasted. My daughter was smiling ear to ear.''I've missed you guys so much.''Bonnie says her arms still around her sisters.''We missed you more.''Mederith states. They pull away. Stefan stepped up first.''Long time no see, Bon.''he says smiling and hugs her.''You too, Stef.''Bonnie says. Then Alaric came up.''You don't still have a crush me, do you Bon Bon.''Alaric teased as he came up to hug her. Matt came up last.''Do NOT leave again.''he says before hugging her. She says nothing. He pulls away. Once again turning to stare at me.''Bonnie.''I say.''Damon.''she replies with a nod of her head. I loved the way she said my name.

''Oh we are being awfully rude. We didn't introduce ourselves to your lovely daughter.''Stefan says. Our daughter I corrected silently.''Oh yes this is Sophie.''Bonnie says. She said our daughters name with such love.''Hello Sophie. I'm Stefan, this is Elena, Mederith, Matt and Damon.''Stefan introduced as all. Sophie's eyes skipped past all of them and stopped on me. Aww, so she knew who I was. She stared into my eyes, her eyes, then turned away and topped on Elena.

''I know who you all are. It is so great to finally meet you.''Sophie's voice was gentle, yet strong and was full of authority.''So, Sophie, Bonnie please sit down. Make yourselves at home. You guys are staying, right?''Elena asks seriously. Please say yes, please. I was begging internally but outside I kept my face cool.''Mom, please, please, please.''Sophie begged. Bonnie stood there for a moment before nodding her head.

''Yay! Thank you mom. OMG! We are going to have so much fun.''Sophie's voice was know full of exicement.''Oh I know!''Elena sounded like a five year old girl. I had to break in then I had alot of questions for Bonnie and Sophie.''Hey, before you guys go all gossip girl on me,''I say with an eye roll.''I do have some questions for Bonnie and Sophie. And I assume you guys also do.''I state.''Oh, of course ask away.''Sophie says ignoring the look Bonnie gave her.

So it starts.

Bonnie's POV

So it starts. It had been so long. Yet they all looked the same. Matt's blond hair had not grayed in the slightest and his blue eyes blazed just as bright as the had 17 years ago. He had to be close to 35 now. Mederith also. Like Matt Mederith hair had not grayed at all, and her gray eyes were as cool and calm as ever. Alaric looked good, very good. Elena of course looked the same because she was a vampire. Her gold hair hung down to her waist and her lapis lazuli eyes shone with exicment. Stefan still had his dark wavy hair and oak green eyes. Damon looked gorgeous. His black hair wavy and those black eyes, just like our daughters, had you seeing stars.

''I hate to be so rude but who is your father?''Mederith blurts out. I try and keep my cool.''I have only ever been in love with one person.''I state simply. Everyones eyes went to Damon. Sophie shook her head.''My father is Damon Salvatore.''Sophie states. I laugh at her forwardness. Sophie looked at Damon, Damon was staring back with wide eyes.''Hi dad.''Sophie says with a wave. Damon smiled back at her, not a smirk one of his rare smiles.

''What exactly are you?''Stefan ask as politely as possible.''Half witch half vampire.''Sophie stated.''I have speed like a vampire, but I also have some witchy powers.''Damon asks the next question.''Bonnie who turned you?''he asked. I looked away uncomfortable.''I did this to myself.''I said quietly. They all looked appalled.''I knew I couldn't protect as a human so I had to turn. So, when Sophie was a baby, I drank some of her blood then stabbed myself.''I explained quickly. I ignored everyone and looked at Damon. He seemed furious.

''Why didn't you stay? I would have protected you both.''Damon said furiously. I ignored my pounding heart.''I was worried yo would desert me you would leave me. We never knew it was possible to have a kid with a vampire.''I said sternly staring at him. Everyone turned there heads not wanting to invade on a personal moment.''Well, there is nothing we could do about it now. We are just glad your back. Why don't we show you are guest rooms.''Elena says.''I call the biggest one!''Sophie shouts darting up the stairs.''Sophia Andrea McCullough! Get down here this instant!''I yell after her.

Someone gasps I turned to see who it was. Stefan looked slightly pale and Damon looked more shocked then when he found he had a daughter.''Andrea?''Stefan breathed. I blushed.''Oh I am sorry. I thought she deserved something from the Salvatore line. I know your moms name was Andrea, it was that or **_Stefan_**ie.''I say still blushing.''Its OK. Lets go see what she is up to.''Damon said trying to smile.

Sophie's POV

''I call the biggest one!''I shout. I ran before my mom could say anything I flow up the big grand stairs.''Sophie Andrea McCullough! Get down here this instant!''I heard my mother shout. I giggle. I wasn't looking and I ran right into someone. We both fell to the ground, I was on top. I looked down and blushed madly. Under me was a young boy about as old as me. He had jet black hair that fell to his ears and sea blue/green eyes. I could feel under me that he had a nice lean body and he was maybe 6 feet.

''I am so sorry!''I say and get swiftly off him.''No, it was my fault.''he says getting to his feet. I was right at least six foot.''I'm Will.''he says.''Sophie.''I say putting out my hand for him to shake it. He takes it and brings it to his lips to kiss.''Charmed.''he says smoothly grinning deviously. I must have been as red as a tomato. I pull my hand back.''So, what are you doing in the Salvatore Manor.''Will asks. He was dressed in a white v-neck shirt and jeans.

Before I can answer though my parents came walking in.''William.''my father said curtly.''Master Damon.''Will said with a bow of his head. Master what!


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV

My daughter was talking to one of our servants. Will to be exact. Will reminded me a lot of myself. Good-looking, charming, and a player. Well until Bonnie at least.''Sophie what are you doing?''I ask.''Um, I was looking for my room when I bumped into Will.''Sophie explained with a blush. She was so much like her mother. Sophie tried to play it cool well it was quite obvious she was attracted to Will.

''Right down the hall. Why don't you girls go that way.''I say pointing that way. Sophie quickly nods her head with a last glance at Will she scurries off in the direction I pointed. Bonnie met my gaze before following are daughter. Will tried to make a swift exited but I blocked his way.''Will. My daughter is not someone you should toy with. Do you understand.''I state looking him straight in the eye.

He gulped.''Yes, sir. I do not know she was your daughter.''Will states. Of course you didn't.'' Of course you didn't you wouldn't have a approached her like that. But either way, unless my daughter calls you stay away from her. You understand?''I ask.''Yes, sir.''he replies. I move out of the way and he quickly walks away. That boy was going to be trouble.

Bonnie's POV

''Who was that boy, Sophie.''I ask walking down the hall with her. I had of course heard Damon and Will's conversation. ''I don't know. I ran into him, literally.''she replies.''What are we talking about?''Damon asks appearing from behind us.''Will, actually.''Sophie says. I saw Damon cringe.''Yes he is one of are servants.''Damon says. This didn't faze Sophie.''Well,''Damon continued.''This is are best guest rooms.''he states. He was pointing to two rooms right across from each other. The one on the right was a bronze color with a black poles that held up drapes. The bed spread matching the room. There was a small black couch in the corner and a beautiful black shelf full of books.

''I call this one!''Sophie yells. I sighed.''I guess I will take that one.'' I say pointing to the one next door that I hadn't even seen.''Sophie, why don't you go see Elena? I want to talk to your mom.'' Damon asks. Sophie sent me a look of pure joy before nodding her head quickly.''Yeah OK. Where is Elena?'' she asks.''Um she is probably in the ballroom. We are having are anual Salvatore Halloween Ball.''Damon said with fake dramatics.'' Elena is teaching ballroom dances for young kids how to dance. I am sure she could use your help. Everyone is invented to his ball. Everyone even the staff.''Damon continued.''Oh that could be so much fun! Have a nice talk.''Sophie says before exiting the room quickly.

''Well why don't we see your room?''Damon says as soon as we couldn't hear Sophie's footsteps anymore. I nod my head simply. Damon escorts me into the room across the hall. It was just as beautiful. It was red. With a bed like Sophie's expect it had a red bedspread and the drapes were red. Unlike Sophie's this has a master bathroom.''Bonnie we are going to have to talk.'' Damon starts.''I know I just don't know what to say to you.''I reply looking everywhere but at him.''Talk? No.''his voice made me look up. In a second he was across the room kissing me. I kissed back of course. I was still in love with him but I had to push him back.

He looked hurt.''Bonnie I still love you.''he says. How many times I dreamed that he said those word to me.''As I still love you. I just don't know you anymore.'' I state starting to cry. Damon came and wiped away my tears.''No don't cry. Well you are here I am going to make you fall back in love with me.''Damon smiled at the challenge. I, too, broke into a huge smile.''Good luck.''I reply.

Sophie's POV

I wonder what my parents are talking about? I bet they will get back together. Where am I going? I was so lost that I ran right into someone. Not again.''I am so sor... You again?''I state looking in disbelief at Will.''You ran into me...again.''he replies smirking. He stands up offering me a hand. I take his hands and he pulled me up.''I was looking for the ball room.''I explained.''Well I am also on my way there. All the staff has to be there. Let me escort you.''Will says. He holds out a hand. I stare at him for a long measured second before taking it.

''I bet you do this with all the girls here.''I state.''That would be a smart bet.''he replies.''So, why do you have to go to the ballroom?''I ask openly curious as he turns me into a hallway.''All the staff must attend the ball. And we all must know how to dance. Elena's words not mine.''Will replies shaking his head.''Elena um, you don't call her 'Master Elena' I mean you did call my father Master.''I ask.''Well your father is much scary then Elena.''Will shudders. I had heard that before.''Is he really that bad?''I whispers mostly to myself. Will, knowing the question wasn't for him ignored it.

''We are here.''Will announces. We were in front of two large French doors. Will pushed them open. He walked in casually but I stayed quietly behind him. The room was very large. In the middle was the biggest and prettiest biggest chandelier I had every scene. There were stairs that descended right into the dance floor, whhere right now stood about 20 children and ten kids about my age standing in Elena in front of them. My aunt Elena was standing in the middle. The floor and the stairs were marble. The room was a neutral beige.

''Will your la... Sophie!''Elena shouted running over to hug me.''Hey aunt Lena. I am sorry. Will being late is my fault. I sort of got lost.''I explain.''That is alright. But you will have to be his partner.''Elena says.''I still can't believe I'm an Aunt.''she whispered to herself. She ushered us over to were the teens my age where standing.''Hey Will.''says a guy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Will but he wasn't no short dude.''Hey, Jay.''Will replied.

That was when one of the girls that was standing in the line literally throw me out of the way and jumped Will. I stumbled into Jay who caught me easily.''Are you alright?''Jay asked me sounding amused. I will be once I eat her.''I'm fine thanks.''I replied.''Alright! Everyone partner up!''Elena yelled. Will let go of the girl. She was Asian. With dark brown hair and almost black eyes. She glared at me before moving to Jay.

Will moved to me. He held out his hand. I took it cautionary. He pulled me very close that I could feel the heat rolling of him. I put one hand on his shoulder and he put one on my waist. A tune came on that I recognized as Collide by Howie Day. We started Waltzing.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

Will pulled me even closer. If that was possible.

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

He twirled me out. Before pulling me back. Staring me right in the whole time.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

By the end of the song everyone eyes were on us. And I mean everyones.''Well that was great. Why don't we go around and help the children.''Elena suggest trying to get the attention away from me and Will. Will smirks at me before heading off with Jay. I could feel th Asian girl and half the other girls glaring wholes in my back. Which I ignored and walked to the nearest pair of kids. A young girl with blond hair and green eyes, and a young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were maybe seven.''Hey can I help you?''I ask scrunching down a little.''You and that boy danced were very pretty.''the young girl says.''Thank you sweetie. Do you want me to teach you how to dance like me?''I ask.''Yes! Yes!''they screamed together.''OK, OK.''I hush them. I moved over and put the young boys small hands on the waist of the young girl, move one hand of the young girls to his shoulder and then clasp there hands together while they sway together.

''Good! Your doing it.''I state smiling. The young girl comes and hugs me. I smile to her. I turn and see Elena, Will, and my parents who were standing in the doorway staring at me. I smile at all of them. Before I turned back to the little girl. This is going to be so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

"Would you please tell me who has been glaring at my back for the last hour?''Sophie asks coming up beside me. I was standing by the door talking to Bonnie.''Aw, so you noticed. That happens to be Will's ex.''I state smirking. Sophie looked back at Bethany again.''Hm, so, um, why is she glaring at me?''Sophie asks.'' Are you that in oblivious? Every girl here thinks your a threat.''I replied. Sophie looked so shocked that I wanted to laugh.''Me? Even if I was a threat, which I am not, why would it matter to that chick. Aren't they broken up?''Sophie asks.''Yeah but with Will there always is some hookups after break up. She thinks you get in the way of that.''I reply. Sophie looked back to Will who was joking around with Jay.''Huh? I got the vibe that he was that type.''Sophie said not at all surprised. Bonnie and I nod are heads.

''What type?''Damon asks. He had been standing behind Bonnie the whole time.''You know 'the type'. Total bad. Confident. Charming. A flirt. But he is probably dating three girls at a time. Sometimes these girls know it, sometimes they don't. So basically a player. Try not to get caught up in one.''Bonnie says staring at Damon the whole time. Defiantly something going on there.''And you see those two,''Sophie continues pointing to Will and Jay.''Are called a double team. Another word is double trouble.''I nodded my head agreeing.''Hey, I am going to go take a shower and change... Mom! We don't have any clothes!''Sophie suddenly yells.''And school! I didn't think this through.''Sophie seemed to be freaking out.

''Sophie, calm down. School doesn't matter with your grades your fine. And I am sure we can by new clothes. It isn't that bad of a problem.''Bonnie says.''Oh ok.''Sophie was still breathing deeply.''So, I will bring Sophie out and then...''Bonnie started.''No I want to spend this time with you and then Sophie tonight. You know get to know you."I say. Damon then cut in.''I want to spend time with them too.''he stated. I took a deep breath and thought.''Ok, how about we send Sophie with one of are employees and then until she leaves she can have some daddy/daughter bonding, then Bonnie can spend the night with Damon and Sophie can spend the night with me and Mederith for some girl time.''I say.''Oh that would be perfect thanks Aunt Lena.''Sophie squealed.

''Oh I know. Now who can I get to take you?''I ask myself.''I refuse to go with one of the girls. I might end up eating one.''Sophie says giggling slightly.''You eat humans."I gaped."Only willing ones." Sophie says seeing my expression."Bonnie?" Damon asks."I am on the Stefan diet." Bonnie says proudly. Sophie rolls her eyes."Ok, so who can take you... Will!"I yell. Sophie's expression was laugh out loud funny."No please no!"Sophie whispered. But Will had already heard me and was coming are way."Yes Elena?"Will asks."I need you to take Sophie out on the town shopping."I state. Will's expression turned to shock before he grinned and looked smug. Damon let out a low growl and Will flinched a little.

"Um. of course. What time?"he asks. I look at my watch it was three o'clock."Let's say five thirty."I reply."Alright."Will says. He stares at Sophie who looked away shyly. She looked exactly like Damon but acted just like Bonnie."Your dismissed." Damon snarled. Will nods at each of us lingering a little on Sophie before turning and walking back to Jay."I hate your guts."Sophie whispered fiercely. I giggled. This was going to be so interesting."I am going to take a bath lay out my clothes for me."Sophie says angrily before turning to leave.

Damon then turned on me."How could you she can't be alone with him." he said. "Of course she can."I reply."He is not to be trusted."Damon growled."Your acting like a criminal instead of seventeen year old boy." I reply."Bonnie, what do you think of this."Damon states turning to Bonnie."It is ok but she has to take her phone."Bonnie compromises. Damon glared for about have a second before turning on his heel and walking out. Bonnie sighed why must you bother them."Bonnie asks. I giggle a little."Because its fun."I reply still giggling.

Sophie's POV

As I got out of the shower Elena had laid out my clothes on my bed. Dark blue jeans, a dark blue spaghetti strap, and a white cardigan. After slipping on my clothes and blow drying my hair I went down to the living to wait for my father. Stefan was sitting on the couch."Hi, uncle Stefan."I say and he jumps."Oh Sophie you scared me."he says."Isn't it hard to scare a vampire?"I ask taking a seat on the couch in front of sent me a smile."Yes, it is. So, who are you waiting for?"Stefan asks."My dad."I say. He seemed a little confused before he got it and started laughing."It is weird thinking that Damon is a dad."Stefan explains.

I was curios about something so I asked Stefan."IS he that bad."I whisper. Stefan became silent all of a sudden."No he isn't. My brother is not a bad person. A little misunderstood yes. But not bad."Stefan says. Something about the way he says it makes me look up."My brother makes himself look like the bad guy. He likes it that way, He doesn't like to show emotions or how he truly feels. He seems to think it makes him weaker by letting people in."Stefan continues.

"The only way not to get hurt is by not caring at all."I say. Little did we both know that someone was behind us the whole time.

**I hope you like. Please review. I know its been a long time since I last updated. I have just got writers block but I am trying to hurry up. **


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV

There I was. Listening to Stefan talking to my daughter trying to make me look better then I actually was. He should tell her the truth. The truth being that I am a monster. I was ok with being the bad guy. I kinda used it to my advantage. I was the bad cop and Stefan was good cop. Stefan's was number one choose. To everyone. My father, Katherine, Elena. Now maybe even my daughter. She thought I was the bad guy. Or at least that was her first thought. That is the way everyone described me.

"Having some uncle-niece bonding time."I ask walking into the room. They both look up, Sophie smiling at me."Just hanging."she answered smiling. She had gotten Bonnie's heartwarming smiling. A smile you had to return."Well I let you two talk. We will finish are conversation later Sophie."Stefan says standing up smiling. She returns his smile. I sit where Stefan had been seated. It took a moment for everything to sink in. That I was actually having daddy/daughter time-that I actually even have a daughter!

"So what are we supposed to do now?"I asked unsure how this works."I don't know. Why don't you ask me some questions you are curios about." Sophie offers."Ok. What school do you go to?"I ask."Marshall High."she replies smiling, probably thinking about here friends back home."Any of your friends know about what you are?"I ask hoping she wouldn't be offended."Yes daddy!"she exclaims."My two best friends. Melanie and Lily."she says. Hmm that reminds me of Bonnie, Elena and Mederith."Tell me about them."I say.

"There the best! Melanie is such a party animal but she knows when to be serious. She keeps the fun in my life. Especially when things get crazy. She is really tall with bush brown hair, a figure to die for, and big brown eyes. Lily is calmer then Melanie but can be totally random. When I need someone she's there. Never once leaving my side. She is medium height, long blond hair and brown eyes. They have saved my life on more then one occasion."she pauses."I don't know what I would do without them."Sophie whispers.

"Reminds me of when your mother was in high school with Elena and Mederith. They were inseparable and even stronger when the were together."I say to my daughter."Mom told me. Her, aunt Lena and Aunt Mederith were always doing crazy things together."Sophie confides beaming. I laugh."Those girls were definitely a little more then crazy."I say smiling. Sophie looked from left to write before leaning in ,like to tell me a secret."Want to know something?"she asks quietly. I nodded my head trying not to laugh at how childish this was.

"Mom still loves."she whispers. I felt my eyes widen."You can't knoww..."I stutter."Yes I do. By the way she looks at you."she says still whispering."The way she used to tuck me in at night and tell me stories about you. She always loved you died."she continued."Always _her _first choice."she adds in. I look at her. With her eyes big and pleading. As a child would plead with there father to let her have the last cookie. I decided to tell her a story of my own.

"Come here,"I say patting the seat next to me. She gets up and lies down, her head in my lap and her feet dangling off the edge of the couch."Your mom,"I start."Was always there. Always trying to give me the benefit of doubt. I was to busy with Elena,"I noticed how she cringed when I said that. I wonder how much Bonnie has told her?"To notice her. I only started noticing her when I was human. She helped. She loved me for I was. never tried to change me into someone I was not. And was what made me notice her. Not how Elena's striking good looks had caught my attention but in a deeper way."I finish I looked down at her to see tears falling down her face. She scrambled into my arms, her arms around my neck hugging me to her. I rested my head in her hair smiling. Bonnie had down a good job with this one.

I could get used to this.

**I am so sorry about the wait. I just got back from Argentina. And posted as soon as possible. Anyway my other storys should be updated soon too. Please review. Please Please Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Will and Sophie this chapter. Cuteness insured. **

Sophie's POV

My dad was a blast. I loved hanging with him. He made my laugh like no tomorrow. And the stories about him and mom were so cute. The time passed to quickly. Soon enough it was five o'clock and Will was there in the living like he promised. "William."my dad said curtly."Master Damon."in the same tone. He then turned to me. Taking everything about me in."Hey Sophie." he says softly, almost like a purr. The way he was looking at me was lazily, like stroking a cat. It made me red in the face."Hi."I managed.

My dad looked pissed. He snarled, glaring at."Well, we should..."Will stops short when my phone suddenly rang I pulled it out of my pocket. I flipped it open."Hello."I say into my phone."Well, someone has finally decided to answer her phone."a voice said on the other end. Dean."Sorry."I apologize."No prob, sexy. But Mel was about to ready to gather a search party."Dean says with a laugh. I laughed too. My dad, of course hearing the whole conversation stared at me."Sexy?"he asks. I shook my head.

I then turned to Will."Dean, I'll call you back."I say. Something flashed in Will's green/blue eyes then. Not anger but a look of maybe possessiveness. As if someone had just stolen a property he just bought. Then I realized something. I was the property."Sure. Talk to lates."he says before hanging up. Dad raised an eyebrow."Oh right. Don't worry Dean's gay."I reply. Will's body relaxed."Alright have a good time, Hun."Dad says kissing my forehead."Behave."he warns to Will baring his teeth.

I drag Will out the door."So where are we going?"I ask. "There are some cute little shops. I think you'll like them."Will says, hailing a cab. He spoke in Italian to the cab driver before leaning back in the seat. I look out the windows. I hadn't noticed how beautiful Italy was. The Victorian houses, the chapels and finally the beaches. Will stopped the cab. He got out, paying the man and came to open my door."I would have payed."I say getting out of the car. It was a nice breezy day. I could see a pier and some small shops."What date would I be if I made you pay?"Will asked."This is not a date."I state blushing."Well, can we make it one?"he asked smirking.

I thought about it. He seemed cocky and full of himself but that was how dad was when mom met him. Maybe Will had a soft side I didn't know about."Ok, as long as you promise no tricks."I say smile. He grinned."I promise."he states taking my hand.

He was true to his word. He didn't try anything on me. He sat patiently well I tried things on. And complimented me. He did ,however, like to see me blush. He enjoyed teasing me and throw in a lot of sexual innuendos. But that was just who he was. And he was very funny. I laughed at all he jokes. We ended up walking on the pier. Laughing like crazies. He reached for my hand and we stopped walking. He interwined are fingers, smiling at me. His eyes were bluer in the sun. I smile back and we continue walking.

"Come one. Lets get some ice cream.''he says as we pass a gelato shop."Ok."I say smiling. We went and got and ice cream before continuing to walk the board walk. When the sun was setting we decided to get a cab."Your dad would kill me if I kept you out to late."Will explained flashing me a dare devil smile. I grinned back. The ride back was filled with laughter. I hadn't remembered the last I felt this...happy, light. He got out of the cab, holding the door open for me. He leaned forward and paid the man. While the man counted, Will leaned against the door.

"So it is a date yet?"Will asked."Well, you did all the right things. Paid, complimented... you are missing one thing though."I tell him. He cocked his head to the side smiling curiously. "What's that?"he asked."Were's my goodbye kiss." I asked smirking."Well, it's not like we are actually saying goodbye..."he trailed off but he was smiling too."So you don't want a goodbye kiss?"I asked mocking. I turned to leave but he grabbed me by the waist and turned me towards him. We were a inch away.

"I didn't say that."he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I deepened the kiss, weaving my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer to him. I pulled away, breathless smiling. "What about know?"Will asked referring to our date. I kissed him softly. "Yeah I'll take that as a yes."he murmured against my lips. I smiled and pulled him closer. He picked me up and span me around. I laughed. I know from someone else's point of view we would be a perfect picture. Sunset, beautiful girl, beautiful boy. "I hope your dad doesn't kill me."Will whispered smiling. I smiled back when a chilling, menacing voice filled my thoughts.

_I see you _a telepathic voice full of malice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will's POV**

Sophie looked around wildly."What is it Sophie? What's wrong?"I ask also looking around. She looked at me with wide black eyes."Nothing. It's nothing."she states. I quirk an eyebrow at her. "I promise. I'm fine."she states kissing me softly."But I should go." she says pulling away from me."Ok, tomorrow night me and some others are going clubbing. Come."I ask. Truth was I liked Sophie. She was fun to hang with, she knew how to laugh, and she was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'll think about it."she says coyly before running inside the house. I chuckle to myself and walk through the garden instead of the front door. In the back yard was Stefan and Elena cuddling on a picnic blanket. They noticed me and gave me a wave I wave back. I liked Stefan and Elena. Mederith was cool too. Alaric was my man, Matt was a great quarterback when we played football with the rest of the guys. And Jenny loved everyone.

Then there was Damon. I honestly didn't think Damon was that bad. Scary as hell but he seemed like a good guy that lost the love of his life. I asked him once why he was so miserable. Me being an idiot of course. It had gotten me thrown against a wall and me on his bad side. And now that I was kind of hanging out and kissing his only daughter. That wasn't exactly a shoe in to get on his good side. But I honestly think he didn't like me because I reminded him so much of who he used to be.

Before when he was human.

Bonnie's POV

"We missed you so much, Bon."Elena said again. We were sitting in Mederith's room. The three of us, just like old times."Elena, I miss you too."I sat, again."You seem different, Bonnie."Mederith says. Always observant."I had to. Raising a daughter alone. You need to grow up." I reply calmly. Elena and Mederith looked at each other."I am sorry, we didn't know, if we did we would've helped."Elena says her eyes starting to tear up."No, Lena. Don't cry. I wanted it that way. I was scared, just a kid. I didn't know what I was doing."I state, looking away.

"It seems like you did a good job raising Sophie. She seems like a great girl."Mederith says with a smile."She is isn't she?"I ask smiling, like I always did at the mention of my daughter. "She seemed to inherit her mothers taste in bad boys."Elena said with a wicked smile."She defiantly does. Always trying to change everyone good. I don't know wether thats a good trait or a bad one. Always trying to find the best in people."I say.

"Speaking about bad boys. What is up with you and your bad boy?"Elena asked. I let out a laugh."Nothing at the moment."I say."Bon, you are still in love with that boy. Always have been always will be. And he is so in love with you. You never saw how devastated he was without you."Mederith says. I sigh."Sophie, is just starting to get to know her dad. I don't want to take him away from her."I explain.

"Please, you guys plan on staying for what a couple of weeks?"Elena said, even though we both know that she wanted us to stay for longer. I nod."She seems to be pretty interested in Will, honestly I don't blame her, so you two will be able to spend alot of time together. Like right now for explain."Elena says."What do you mean?"I ask staring at the two of them."Go hang out with him, he's probably making dinner."Mederith continues for Elena."I can't. It sisterhood time. I need to know all about Alaric and baby Jeremy. Jenny, and Elena and Stefan." I say.

"We will have plenty of time to catch up. Go."Mederith and Elena push me off the edge of the bed. They make shooing motions with there hands. I grin and walk down to the kitchen. Standing there was Damon looking gorgeous. Every time I see Damon I feel like a teenager again."Can I help you?"I asked quietly. Damon turns sharply towards me."Of course."he says with a 100 watt smile. I go and help him with sauce. Damon and I joked. Talked about everything and nothing.

"Was it you?"Sophie's angry voice came from right behind me and Damon. We were making fettucini alfredo. Sophie's angry question was directed at Damon."Was it me what?"Damon asked obviously confused."Was it your telepathic voice in my head threatening me and Will?"Sophie repeated the question. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were glaring. She looked exactly like Damon when she did that.

"No of course not. Why does he need to be threatened."Damon replied."Who else could have it been, dad. Maybe you are as bad as they say."Sophie yells at him, storming off."Young lady get back here! You will not speak to your father that way."I shout after her. I turn to Damon."Damon I'm so sorry. I didn't tell her you were bad."I state patheticly."Why I am? And what exactly did you tell her about... everything?"Damon asks.

"She knows everything."I reply."Oh. Maybe at dinner we can talk to her its almost ready."Damon replies looking away. I grab his face."Your not bad. You never were. Just a little misunderstood."I say smiling a little. I kiss his cheek. He smiles down at me."So what about that voice threatening Sophie and Will? It wasn't me so who else could it be?"Damon asks stirring the pasta and the sauce together.

"Good question. We will have to talk to the two of them. Dinners ready."I say as Damon puts the pasta into a bowl. At the moment all the staff walked down the stairs. Will and Jay were laughing, Aline and some girl were talking."Just in time. Take a seat everyone."Damon says loudly. Everyone took a seat at a large rectangle table."Sophie!"I call loudly, knowing she'll hear me. Will's head snapped up at Sophie's name.

Damon was passing out the food when Sophie walked down the stairs. She bound right to Will and kissed his cheek, much to the annoyance of Aline and Damon. This was going to be a long dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon's Pov

Throughout all dinner, Sophie was purposely getting on my nerves. And my little teenager daughter knew exactly what she was doing. Not that it was all Sophie's fault Will was playing along with their little game, of 'Who can make Damon snap first'.

Now I can't really kill Sophie, seeing as how she is my daughter but I can ground her ass. And Will, I could kill, and let me tell you it was tempting. Just then, Will whispers something in Sophie's ear, making her giggle. That makes me and Brittany glare at both of them. Everyone and the dinner table could notice the tension. Even baby Jeremy, who normally was very loud, was being quiet, and looking around uneasily.

"So, Jenny exactly how old is Jeremy?" Bonnie asks, like always trying to keep everyone calm. "He just turned two. Terrible two's let me tell you." Jenny says, causing all the women in the room laugh.

"Let me tell you terrible two's when Sophie was a baby, every time we would have to leave someone's house, she would throw a temper tantrum. And then she stared picking up everything she hears. Before you know it she is swearing like a sailor." Bonnie says telling stories of Sophie's toddler years.

"Seriously mom!" Sophie says groaning. "I think it's cute." Will whispers to Sophie but every vampire in the room can hear what he says. Sophie smiles at him making me want to throw up. But of course I keep my emotions in check and instead I listen to what Bonnie and Elena are whispering to on my right.

"They look exactly like you and Damon did when you started dating." Elena whispers. "Ugggh. Were we always that nauseating?" Bonnie whispers back. I think back to the days when Bonnie and I were dating. Were we always that nauseating?

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Damon stop! I'm talking to Elena." Bonnie squeals at me as I kiss the ticklish spot on her neck. I lean back on her bed by her feet. "Sorry Elena. Someone wasn't being very nice." She says sending me a fake glare. "You guys are so nauseating. Honestly, I hope me and Stefan were never this bad." I hear Elena say over the phone. _**

**_"No, you and Stefan's only annoying thing was 'lovely love'." Bonnie replies. "Yeah that was so annoying." I add. I go back to kissing Bonnie's. "Damon come on."Bonnie scowls me. "You guys have this sick puppy love. I'll let you get back to it. I'm going to vomit." Elena says and hangs up. "Now can we get back to it?" I ask teaseling. "Oh, what the hell." Bonnie says. _**

"Yeah, we were." Bonnie says after a second thought. I laugh. "Whats funny dad?"Sophie asks, I think she was still mad about this morning. Even though I didn't send that telepathic message. Who ever did though had a death wish. "Nothing."I reply with a shrug.

"Are you coming tomorrow night, Sophie?" Jay asks. Sophie nods. "Going where?" Bonnie and I ask at the same time. "The club." Will anwsers for her. "I don't know..."Bonnie starts but Elena cuts in. "Don't worry Bon, will go with them tomorrow night. The club is a lot of fun." Sophie smiles as if she is remember something funny. "What Sophie?" Stefan asks. "Nothing I'm just remembering this time me and my girls went to this club. It was a blast." Sophie replies, a little sadness in her voice.

I look at Elena and she looks at me. We nod together. Even if I was mad at Sophie I hated seeing her sad. _I've got a plan _Elena send telepathically.

Sophie's POV

I was purposely trying to piss dad off. I knew what I said to him before was wrong. It was just... Who else could it have been! I sat in the living room reading my book Different Seasons by Stephen King, when my mom came to sit beside me. She had that look on her face, a look that said I was in big trouble. I put the book down slowly and turned to face her.

"Sophie, what you said to your father was wrong. He didn't deserve that. It wasn't him." mom says, just starting to scowl me. My mom never yelled expect the time I got drunk at a party and she had to pick me up. "I know. I was angry and pointing fingers. I'm going to aplogize, I promise." I state. "Good."my mom nods approvingly.

"Speaking of dad, what's going happen between the two of you. You know... now that were here what's stopping you mom?" I ask looking my mom in the eye. "I know it all seems simple. Girls love boy, boy loves girl, happily ever after. It all seems so simple at seventeen. I remember how I felt at your age. I was in love and so happy. Then you realize that things are complicated." my mom says.

"No there not my mom. Your just making excuses to not but your heart out there again." I say getting up. "And ma, it is that simple." I say before making my way to Elena's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie's POV

I sat in my room thinking about what Sophie had said. Was I really making excuses up? Was I afraid of putting myself out there? There was a knock on my door stalling these thoughts. "Come in." I call out softly. Damon steps into my room wearing a pair of silk pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt. "I thought we would start um how did Sophie put it? Bonding." Damon says making quotations around the word bounding. "Your daughter." I say with a smile. "Your daughter too. Plus you raised her, so she probably gets most of her antics from your side of the family." Damon says grinning. "Yup that's my girl." I reply.

"So what have you been doing for the past 18 or so years?" Damon asks casually. "Well when Sophie was a baby it was all about her. We lived with my cousin Lucy for a while in Scotland but then moved to Michigan, then Chicago and we even went to Mexico for a little bit. But are home right now is New Orleans." I tell. "Why did you move around so much?" Damon asks. "I wanted to see the world and I couldn't find a place that felt like home more than Fells Church." I answer honestly.

"Did you find a place?" Damon inquires curiously. "No Fells Church will always be home for me. But Sophie loves New Orleans, we've been there since she was thirteen so all of her teenage years and all her friends are there, she would be devastated if we left." I reply. "Hmm I'll have to come down to visit one day. So um, has there been any boyfriends?" Damon questions. I raise an eyebrow. "For me or Sophie?" I ask. "Both I suppose." He replies. "Well for Sophie there was this one boy named Derek but he turned out to be a witch hunter. Then there was a sweet boy Chris but he drowned. Sophie was a wreck. And for me, well there was this one guy, his name was Dante." I reply blushing. "You dated a guy named Dante?" Damon questions snorting.

"It was around when Sophie was 13 and we had just moved to New York and she asked who's my dad and I didn't know how to answer, trying to avoid her questions I ran into a guy, he apologized, introduced himself and I don't know he sort of asked me out on a date. Besides he was Italian, you know I'm a sucker for Italian boys." I add. "Very true." Damon says with a grin. "It seems our daughter inherited that taste for Italian boys and bad boys." I state. Damon thinks about it for a moment before losing the grin. "Damn your side of the family." Damon swears under his breath causing me to giggling. "So what about you? Any serious girlfriends?" I ask, slightly worried about the answer. "You know I don't do serious relationships. No one since you." He says. "So you didn't date any girls, one night stands don't really count as dating." I say still curious about the answer. "Red Bird, none of them were important. They were all just for blood." Damon states giving me his intense gaze.

"So how miserable were you without me?" I ask with an innocent look on my face. Damon frowned. This was going to be so much fun.

Meredith's POV

All of this was just too crazy. Bonnie finally showing up after all these years, and with a daughter! I sigh as I tuck Nathan into bed. "Mommy?" he asks. "Yes honey?" I reply. "Who were those pretty ladies at dinner?" he asks. "Those are two very good friends of your mommy and daddy." Nathan had just turned five and was slightly confused. "_Sì__ mamma, perché era quella ragazza seduta così vicino a Will? E voglio che tutta la storia_." My daughter, Alyssa, asks in Italian. Alaric and I decided we wanted both of are children to know Italian and English. "Well why don't you go talk to Bonnie or Sophie tomorrow?" I suggest. "Good idea mom." Alyssa says before walking out of Nathan's room and into her own. "Goodnight _amore_." I whisper kissing Nathan's forehead. "Goodnight mama." He says sleepily before rolling to his side. I walk out of his room and close the door softly. I knock on Alyssa's door. "Come in." she calls. I open the door and find Alyssa tucked into bed reading a book. "Goodnight Ally." I say to her kissing her forehead. "Night mom." She replies her head still stuck in the book. "Not too late." I warn before walking out of the room.

"Alaric I'm going to spend the night with Elena and Sophie." I say to my husband walking into are room. I was surprised to see he was dressed and ready to go out. "I am meeting up with a co-worker." He says. After Alyssa was born Alaric decided he needed a more reliable job. So he went back to being a full time history teacher. "This late? On a Friday." I ask. Alaric and I have been having some … marriage problems. He was always working late and I suspected he was cheating. I just didn't know how to confront him about. "I know sweetheart but it's really important." He replies kissing my cheek and walking out of the room. I stood there for a second before pulling myself together and turn around. I let out a startle gasp seeing Sophie standing there. "Um sorry, Elena sent me to come get you. If you're not ready I get it."She says quickly. Looks exactly like Damon but acts like Bonnie I think amused. "Tell Elena I'll be there in a minute." I reply. "Kay!" She replies quickly before taking off. I sigh before getting ready.

Sophie's POV

I quickly left Meredith to change. I turned quickly and ran into a body. "Dear Jesus if I fall down one more time, kill me." I murmur. I hop to my feet and realize its Jay. "Oh sorry Jay. I'm a bit of a klutz. I get from my mom I guess. I also get her trait of rambling on, like I'm doing right now." I say quickly, blushing at my embarrassing tactics. "Will mentioned the clumsy part." Jay replies with a good natured laugh. "Where you headed?" he asks. "To Elena's room, you know slumber party." I say. "I'll walk you there. Who knows? You might get lost or with your luck you'll probably run into something or someone else." Jay replies chuckling again.

"So how come you guys don't speak Italian, I am in Italy right?" I joke. "Yes you are, I'm sure your sense of direction isn't that bad." He teases with a grin my way. "As for your question, Stefan, Elena and Damon, mostly Elena, wanted us to know how to speak English when guests came over. I mean some of us are really good, they can even get rid of the accent. We are under specific orders to talk English while you and your mother visit. You know, cause it would be rude if we are all speaking Italian and you have no idea what we're saying." Jay states, you could tell there was a hint of an accent.

"Well I feel like I'm missing out. I want the whole Italian experience." I say pouting slightly. "I'm sure you'll visit more often, I mean to visit your dad and all." He comments. "Still, this will be my first time in Italy; it's got to be special." I insist. After a couple seconds of silence I had an idea. "Hey how about you teach me Italian?" I exclaim excitedly. "Why me? Why not Will?" he asks. "Well to be honest, Will… well he'll distract me the whole time. I know you would take this seriously." I state. "Well, I guess I could, as long as your dad won't get mad." Jay replies. "Thanks Jay. It means a lot to me." I say whole heartedly. "Its weird you actually mean it." He murmurs, mostly to himself.

Finally we stopped at Elena's door. "Thanks Jay. Goodnight." I say to him with a small smile.

"_Buonanotte Sophia_." He speaks, saying my name with the Italian accent. "_Buonanotte Jay_." I reply with a grin, before slipping into Elena room. I was met with two women staring at me curiously. "What did you do? Take a detour to get here?" Elena asks. I let out a giggle at the way she said it before throwing myself onto her bed.

Jay's POV

I walk back to my room, that I shared with Will, Nicholas and Blake. It was a dimly lit room, very large, with four single beds. Mine was pushed against the fair left wall, all the way in the corner. Beside my bed was my night table\dresser. It was a simple two draw night stand but we didn't need much, just are uniform. Anything personal we kept under our beds in boxes.

Walking into my room, Will is on his bed, right beside mine, shirtless. "Hey, where have you been?" he asks, pulling out his headphones and dropping the book the book he's reading. Before I can answer the door to our room opens and in walks Bethany, Alyssa, Emily and Nicole. "Yeah Jay, tell him where you've been." Bethany states cheerfully, sitting on Nicholas bed. I glare at the Bethany. She was the step daughter of one of the richest men in Italy. "Never mind, I'll do the honours for you. He was acting all buddy buddy with your … play thing." Bethany snarls the word 'play thing'. Will glances at me, eyebrow raised.

I shrug. "What I guy can't be polite and walk a girl to her room, without everyone assuming there hooking up." I glance at Will. "I'm not even into her like that. _Andiamo, amico__, __tu sai che io__non lo farei__._" I state to him. Will nods before turning to look at Bethany again. "Are you done?" he asks, his voice cold. Bethany flinches but nods. "Good. Now I have my own question. Did you threaten Sophie today?" He asks his voice still like ice. "No what are you talking about?" Bethany asks and you can tell she has no idea about what Will's talking about. Will stares at her hard for a minute before sighing. "Nothing." Will says. "Whatever, Marco wants to talk to us tomorrow night." Bethany says standing up and walking out.

"No doubt he wants to talk about Sophie and Bonnie arriving." Nicholas states walking into the room, Blake trailing behind him. "I think it's about you Will." Blake states lying on his bed. "Me? What about me?" Will asks sharply. "Well, we were standing by the door when you guys were talking to the girls, and well, it was me." Blake blurts out.

Will's eyes flash, turning blue, like they always did when he was angry. "What are you talking about?" Will asks, trying to remain calm.

"_Will__ ha fatto fare a me. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non sarebbe male in realtà il suo solo un avvertimento per lei non per arrivare a chiudere." _Blake says holding up his in a way that says calm down.

Will of course did the exact opposite.

"_Idiota!__ Ti totalmente fuori di testa sua. Ha pensato che fosse il suo papà! che il diavolo ti credi di essere? Ho tutto sotto controllo!_" Will explodes, trying to lung at Blake.

I quickly get between the two. "Will _calmare_."

I say. "_Questo è esattamente__ quello che lui è preoccupato. È preoccupato di avvicinarsi a lei vi farà provare sentimenti per lei! Che è esattamente ciò non può accadere!" _Blake yells from behind me.

That really sets Will off as he tackles him to the ground. Nicholas and I try to pull the two a part.

Damon's POV

Bonnie was laughing at something I said when we heard voices shouting in the distance. "Problem?" Bonnie asks. I listen closer and realise it's the boys. "I'll deal with it." I state with a sigh. "I'll come with." Bonnie says hopping off the bed and following me to the door. We run quickly to the boys quarters.

I open the door to the boys room and I hear Bonnie gasp as she sees Will and Blake fighting on the floor. I easily pull Will off the boy. "Now boys what seems to be the problem?" I ask. Will was sporting a fat lip but Blake had a black eye and cut lip. "Nothing we can't handle sir." Blake says. Will just scoffs.

I grab his wrist as he turns to walk away from me. "Listen to me boy, you don't scoff at me or her. I don't care if you too fight but don't keep me up while doing it." I say before letting him go and walking out the door, grabbing Bonnie's hand pulling her with me. "Does that happen often?" Bonnie asks. "He reminds me a lot of you." Bonnie goes on when I don't answer.

Will's POV

We sat there for a couple of seconds before Jay gets up to inspect the damage. "Not bad Will." He says to me. Then he moves to Blake, whose eye was turning purple and lip was swelling. "You should go into the kitchen and grab some frozen peas or something to put against that eye." Jay instructs. Blake and Nicholas stand up to exit but Blake stops to say something else.

"Will, we're trying to kill her family. You should stay away from her before you end up hurting her more." He says before walking swiftly out of the room.

Jay and I sit in silence before we glance at each other.

"I'd hate to admit but maybe he's right." Jay says and I groan because some part of me thinks he's right too.

**So who likes my twist? I know it's been forever since I updated and there is no excuses but I'll try to update quicker. Please review!**

**Italian Translation**

_Sì__ mamma, perché era quella ragazza seduta così vicino a Will? E voglio che tutta la storia_- Yes, Mother, why was that girl sitting so close to Will? And I want the whole story.

_Buonanotte- goodnight_

_Andiamo, amico__, __tu sai che io__non lo farei- _Come on man, you know I wouldn't do that.

Will ha fatto fare a me. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non sarebbe male in realtà il suo solo un avvertimento per lei non per arrivare a chiudere- Will, he made me do it. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to actually hurt her just a warning for her to not get to close.

_Idiota!__ Ti totalmente fuori di testa sua. Ha pensato che fosse il suo papà! che il diavolo ti credi di essere? Ho tutto sotto controllo- _You idiot! You totally freaked her out. She thought it was her dad! Who the hell do you think you are! I have everything under control!

_Calmare- calm down_

_Questo è esattamente__ quello che lui è preoccupato. È preoccupato di avvicinarsi a lei vi farà provare sentimenti per lei! Che è esattamente ciò non può accadere- _This is exactly what he is worried about. He's worried you getting close to her will make you have feelings for her! Which is exactly what can't happen!

**Characters for this cast:**

**Bonnie McCullough- Arianna Grande**

**Damon Salvatore- Ian Somerhalder**

**Elena Gilbert- Nikki Reed**

**Stefan Salvatore- Paul Welsey **

**Mederith Sulez- Rachel Bilson**

**Alaric Saltzman- Matthew Davis**

**Matt Honeycutt- Zach Roerig**

**Will Vignore- Logan Lerman**

**Sophie McCullough- Selena Gomez**

**Jay Amato- Landon Liboiron**

**Thanks and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Meredith's POV

The beeping of my alarm clock woke me up. I reached over to touch the space beside me, only to find it empty. Either Alaric hadn't come home or he left before I woke up. I sighed. This had been happening a lot lately. How was I supposed to explain this to my family and friends when I went down to Saturday breakfast without my husband?

Matt's POV

"Jenny, love, come back to bed." I state with a groan when I notice she was out of bed.

"You want to take care of him?" Jenny countered gesturing to Jeremy.

I sigh as I sit up and stare at the women I loved holding our child. When I first met Jenny, I had just gotten to Duke with my scholarship, she was the campus nurse. Well she wasn't really the nurse at the time, just an intern but she was the first person I saw after waking up from a concussion.

"_Shh." A voice of above me whispered. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was. Standing above me was a beautiful brunette with lovely brown eyes (_think Nina Dobrev).

"_What happened?" I ask, groggily. _

"_You got tackled pretty nasty but not before throwing the game winning touchdown." She says with a smile on her face._

"_You're really pretty." I state before realizing what I said. As I tried to mumble some excuse she just giggled._

"_We'll blame the concussion for that one." She says smiling._

"_Then can I ask you out and blame it on the concussion too?" I ask cheekily._

"_Sure." She says laughing._

"_By the way, what is your name?" I ask, remembering I didn't know it._

"_Jenny." She replied._

"Yeah sweetie. I'll take him, you go have a shower." I say, surprising her by getting up.

"You sure?" she asks, handing Jeremy to me.

"Yeah and by the way, I love you." I state.

"I love you too." She replies.

Stefan's POV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was how hot it was in my bed. I looked to my right and saw Elena, I looked to my left and saw Sophie. In the middle of the night, Elena came and got me saying that Meredith had gone back to her own bed and she wanted me to join in on girls night.

I stare at my newfound niece. "She has your mouth." Elena's voice whispers in my ear.

"You think so?" I ask with a smile of fondness gracing my face.

"Yeah and when she talks about books and literature, all I hear is you." Elena states.

"She is going to fit in well here. Do you think Bonnie is going to stay?" I ask.

"I don't know, Sophie and her already have a life outside of us. I mean if they want to they are more than welcome but… Meredith came to stay with us because Alaric and her couldn't afford to buy a house right away, they stayed because we are there family. Matt came to visit after he heard about Bonnie, he stayed because he knew this was his home. Bonnie already has a home, Sophie has friends, a life." She explains.

"Damon won't lose Bonnie again. He'll go with her." I state, rolling over to face her.

"I know." Elena replies, a grim look on her face.

"You know guys it is really early and not all of us are beautiful vampires that don't need sleep, but I'm half human so… Shhhhh!" Sophie exclaims rolling over to stare at us.

Elena and I look at each other with mischievous grins before turning to Sophie and saying at the exact same time. "Did you just shush us?" We watch, amused, as Sophie gulped before pouncing on her.

She squealed and shrieked as we both tickled her. "I give I give. I'm sorry for shushing you." She exclaims. Elena and I back off wearing grins.

"Sorry, we thought you were asleep." Elena says.

"Obliviously or else you wouldn't be talking about me. And just for the record, I have a life but that doesn't mean you guys can't be a part of it. Whether I am here or at home." She states, with that smile that Bonnie and her share.

Just then, Will and Jay burst through the door. You could see Nicholas and Blake in the background, huddled around the girls.

"We heard screaming what's happening?" Jay asked, taking in the scene in front of him.

Sophie, Elena and I all glanced at each other before laughing out loud (LOL get it?). Just as we calmed down, Sophie used vampire speed to pounce on Will and started tickling him. Elena and I took this as invitation to pounce on the others and soon everyone was shrieking and laughing.

"What is going on?" a scary calm voice says above them. Everyone looked up to see Meredith standing over them.

"He/She started it." Elena, Sophie and I say at the same time pointing to each other. Before Meredith could get a word out, Nathan came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, why is everyone having a party without me?" he asked, using his cute voice, getting all the women to swoon.

"Dude we should take lessons from him." Blake whispers to Jay, who nods.

Alyssa came out of her room as well and if you looked far enough down the hall you could see Matt, Jenny and baby Jeremy standing there, smiling.

Elena's right. This is our family, as weird and dysfunctional as it is. The truth is though; I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Wait a minute, where the heck are my parents?" Sophie asks.

Sophie's POV

"Went to get stuff for breakfast be back soon." Elena read from the little note that was attached to the fridge.

"I guess they didn't expect us to be up this early." Stefan says. He was right it was only seven thirty. AM.

"Well you guys can sit here and wait if you want but I'm going back to sleep." Will states and everyone was quick to agree with him.

I run up behind him and kiss his cheek. "Morning." I whisper in his ear.

"Hey." He simply said before brushing me off and heading to his room.

Jay must have seen my confused face because he stopped to explain. "Will's not a morning person."

"Are you sure that's all it was? Because that felt like a personal brush off." I state, glancing into his trustworthy eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure." He said flashing his brilliant smile.

"Okay, goodnight." I say with a smile of my own. He ruffled my hair as he passed by. Bethany walked by me with a glare, her puppies following her.

Alyssa, Meredith daughter, stopped to talk to me. "Hey are you heading back up to bed?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm the type of person that once there awake they can't go back to sleep. I'm just going to wait for my parents." I reply.

"You want some company?" she asked, looking semi hopeful.

"Yeah I'd like that." I state with smile, might as well make some friends while I'm here.

We head to the living room and sit on the couch my dad and I had sat on.

"So what's your story?" Alyssa asked.

"Half witch, half vampire. I've grown up all over the place but my home is New Orleans." I explain, the less exciting version of my life.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Lived here my whole life, never seen or known anything different." She replies.

"So your parents just showed up at the doorstep and never left?" I asked openly curious.

"Something like that. Aunt Elena and Uncle Stefan came here when they needed to get away. They couldn't exactly stay in Fells Church. Too many bad memories, I guess. So my mom and dad came here to get married, what better place to hold a wedding then Florence Italy? From what I've heard your mom was at Dalcrest College and your dad was hanging around Fells Church. So anyways my parents had their wedding, your mom disappeared and everyone just packed up here and never left." She explained.

"So who do you talk too?" I inquire.

"Nicole mostly. She is the freckled quite one. I take it you don't get along with Bethany?" She replies with a question of her own.

"Difference in opinion. I kind of sort of like Will and she doesn't like that much." I comment, looking down at my feet.

"He likes you though. Last night I was with the girls and Will was mad at her because he thought she had threatened you." Alyssa states.

"You think so?" I ask, letting hopefulness creep into my voice.

"Yeah, I do." She replies, smiling.

Alaric's POV

"You do realize what you're doing right? How your wife is going to take it." Marco's malicious voice says.

"I know. But I'm tired of living with those demons. They are monsters and my children will not grow up around them." I state, with a glance to him.

"Excellent." He says grinning.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait and I know this was a filler chapter it was just to explain something's. And I noticed the other day that I kept changing Bethany's name by accident. But her name is Bethany. So thanks and please review. Hope you like it.**


End file.
